Missing Tris
by Magic wizard
Summary: It's been five years since Tris and Tobias got together. It's been three since she died. It's been two since the factions have been abolished. But someone is haunting Tobias... torturing him. Rated T for language. (Yes there are F bombs) On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heartbroken Years

Tobias's Pov

This is it. Today is Tris and I's five year anniversary, and it is the day I visit her grave for the millionth time. I miss her so much. It's been ages since my heart has ached. I still can't believe that she's gone. She's with her parents now, smiling down on me. But she wouldn't want me to be living how I am. I'm still single, I'm living in a small apartment and I'm unemployed. Ever since the factions fell two years ago, I have been hired by the government to do small missions, but it's nothing big. But since I help the government with things, they give me a roof over my head and food on my plate. I've noticed, I've become reckless. I never think things through and that's caused me to get quite a bit cut up. I look at the old gun wound I got from invading an old, abandoned, Erudite headquarters. I was supposed to get information, but there were some thugs who lived there who disagreed with me being in their "turf." And while I have been asked out on dates and stuff like that, I've never accepted a single one. I just feel empty without Tris and no one understands this except for maybe a friend I made. Her name is Rosemary, and she reminds me of Tris in a lot of ways. She has Tris' body type, that's for sure. But she's also different. She has scars all over and wounds from doing missions. But she has a similar outlook on life. I couldn't help but tell her about Tris and she coldly would tell me:

"Either move on, or don't. Don't complain to me about things that have nothing to do with the mission."

I never understood why Rosemary was so distant, but regardless, she was a great listener. I would often just ask her to listen and she would do so. She would then always say that I've wasted her time and that she could of been training. The weird thing about her, is that she was supposed to be in Amity. But obviously, she seems more like a Dauntless. I wonder how she didn't turn out Divergent. But regardless, the factions are over so I shouldn't be thinking about all that.

* * *

I walk up to Tris' grave with flowers and Rosemary comes along too. When I told her I was going, she seemed interested in seeing Tris' grave. She simply said:

"Anyone who makes you this upset, must of been a hell of a person."

I place the flowers on Tris' grave and Rosemary puts her hand on my shoulder. I then look up and say:

"Tris..." Rosemary immediately stops me.

"Woah, what the fuck are you doing? Stop with all the emotional crap and let's get going. It's been three years since she passed. You gotta move on. I'm not saying you should stop missing her, but you shouldn't keep acting as if she died yesterday." I stare at Rosemary shocked. She's never expressed so much emotion. She usually doesn't talk much or judge people.

"I'm sorry, but you should really get over Tris." She says sadly. She walks away and the wind blows. Her hat falls off and she turns around to get it. The shocking thing is, she reminds me of Tris...

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Hey guys, what's up? I got nothing much to say so hit me up in the comments and check out my other stories. :D**

**-Magic Wizard**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time...

I walk up to Tris' grave with flowers and Rosemary comes along too. When I told her I was going, she seemed interested in seeing Tris' grave. She simply said:

"Anyone who makes you this upset, must of been a hell of a person."

I place the flowers on Tris' grave and Rosemary puts her hand on my shoulder. I then look up and say:

"Tris..." Rosemary immediately stops me.

"Woah, what the fuck are you doing? Stop with all the emotional crap and let's get going. It's been three years since she passed. You gotta move on. I'm not saying you should stop missing her, but you shouldn't keep acting as if she died yesterday." I stare at Rosemary shocked. She's never expressed so much emotion. She usually doesn't talk much or judge people.

"I'm sorry, but you should really get over Tris." She says sadly. She walks away and the wind blows. Her hat falls off and she turns around to get it. The shocking thing is, she reminds me of Tris...

* * *

Chapter 2-She Couldn't

Tobias's Pov

I walk up to Rosemary and grab her by her arms. I stare at her and I realize something. She doesn't have Tris' eyes. Rosemary has green eyes and Tris' eyes were brown. Also, Rosemary's hair isn't the same shade as Tris. There's no way, that they are the same person. I let go of her and she says:

"I'll see you in training." She walks away with a similar walk that Tris had. Why do I keep comparing them? Rosemary was right, I need to move on. I can't keep acting like a heartbroken puppy. I'll have to be stong, like Christina was when Will died. She became stronger from that, and I should too. I walk away and get into my dorm. But once I get there, someone's waiting by the door.

"Hello there." They say. They are wearing all black and they are wearing a hat and sunglasses. "It would be nice if you would let me into your dorm so I could chit-chat with you."

"Who are you?" I ask. They take off their hat, revealing their long dirty blonde hair.

"Who I am isn't important, I'm just here to do my job." I take off her shades (if deducing it's a her cause of her hair) and her eyes are bluish-gray. I grab her face and stare at her ear, that has a cut on it from a knife. She couldn't be?

"Get inside." I say forcefully while opening the door. She walks in and sits on my couch.

"Take off your coat, I wanna see if you have the Raven tattoo." I bark.

"Is that some excuse to see my chest? Because I don't have any, if that's what your wondering."

"I can tell. Now take off your jacket so I can see if you have the Raven tattoo." She buttons her jacket and I forcefully take it off. Luckily she's wearing a tank-top because I can see that she has the Raven tattoo.

"What the fuck Tris! How are you going to fake your death on me like that!" I yell. I throw her jacket to the side and she says:

"What are you talking about? Until this day, we've never met."

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**DUN DUN DUN! That's all I have to say XD but feel free to message me and stuff. Always looking for the one comment that says something whether positive or negative. I just like to see that people acknowledge that my fanfic exists lol**

**-Magic Wizard**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time...

"Get inside." I say forcefully while opening the door. She walks in and sits on my couch.

"Take off your coat, I wanna see if you have the Raven tattoo." I bark.

"Is that some excuse to see my chest? Because I don't have any, if that's what your wondering."

"I can tell. Now take off your jacket so I can see if you have the Raven tattoo." She buttons her jacket and I forcefully take it off. Luckily she's wearing a tank-top because I can see that she has the Raven tattoo.

"What the fuck Tris! How are you going to fake your death on me like that!" I yell. I throw her jacket to the side and she says:

"What are you talking about? Until this day, we've never met."

* * *

Chapter 3-What Do You Mean?

Tobias's Pov

"What do you mean we've never met!" I shout. "We were fucking dating till you faked your death!"

"What are you talking about, faking my death?" She asks. "I'm only here to take the files from the last mission you were on. Rosemary sent me to go get them." She says.

"Wait, so you've been in the same unit as me, and you know Rosemary?" I ask trying to retain my anger.

"I guess, but I really do need those files." She says staring at me with a blank expression.

"Sure." I say. I get up and grab the files. I then give them to her.

"Here." I say.

"Thanks." She says and she gets up to walk away but I close the door and hug her.

"Please tell me that you haven't forgotten me." I say. She doesn't hug back or push me away but she silently says:

"I never met you though." Her eyes tear up and I let go.

"Tris..." I begin.

"That's not my name! My name is Beatrice Prior." She says.

"I know, you just use to like being called Tris." I say quietly. She doesn't say anything. Instead she opens the door and walks out. I think about following her, but I shouldn't. She doesn't know who I am so chasing after her would only freak her out. I sigh and grab a beer from the fridge.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**See I was going to make this chapter longer, but I got lazy. So sorry about that. But gosh, not a single comment...XD(Nothing else needs to be said.)**

**-Magic Wizard**


	4. Important News

**Magic Wizard is BACK!**

_**Hey guys, so I'm totally sorry about the awkward hiatus i've had. I have been really busy with clubs and summer work and all of that good stuff. But my schedule is a little less crazy now. Of course, I still have some summer reading to do and stuff but when that's finished, I'll be back for good. That and I honestly forgot where I was in my fanfics. Is it bad that I don't know what happened in any of my fanfics xD. I remember Missing Tris because I updated there a while ago so my followers and favorites on my other two fanfics are probably like: **_

_**WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GO MISSING FOR LIKE A MONTH AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR OWN FANFICS ARE ABOUT?!**_

_**But after I review all my notes and reread the fanfics, I will work my magic and do my job which is simply: telling a character's story. Now if you guys aren't familiar with my other works then check them out. I posted this notice on all of them and here's the titles and the best summary I can muster up with my foggy memory. **_

* * *

_**1\. The Untold Story**_

_**-This one is my most popular fanfic which is set to The Selection Series by Kiera Cass. **_

_**Summary: Set years after America and Maxon's wedding, a lot of shit happens including rebels and an anniversary among some of the problems.**_

_**Maxon: Greeeaaaaat summary...**_

_**Me: I try xD**_

_**Maxon: That was sarcasam.**_

_**Me: I know...**_

_**America: Oh for Pete Sake. Here's the summary:**_

_**When an anniversary is forgotten, the rebels are given the chance that they are looking for. To do what you ask? Well you'll have to read to find out.**_

_**Maxon: Dear, that was a great summary. **_

_**America: Don't call me that... **_

_**Me: To the next story...**_

* * *

_**2\. Missing Tris**_

_**-This story is kinda my hidden gem. No one really reads it but it's based on the Divergent Series by Veronica Roth. **_

_**Summary: Set years after Tris's death and the destruction of the factions, Four is still coping with the death of his true love while he works for the government of a unified United States to maintain order. However, they have been hiding something from him that will probably crush his spirits if he ever found out.**_

* * *

_**3\. Thoughts**_

_**-This story is based on Code Geass which is one of my favorite anime's of all time. It's actually a collection of one shot's which is why I don't update it much. But it's based on the reader's input. **_

_**Summary: This fanfic follows the thoughts of all the characters in the anime. Readers can send comments or PM me who they'd like to see next. However, that ISN'T really happening since it's not that popular. **_

* * *

_**So there's a taste of my three fanfics. So go check them out if your interested and stay tuned to see my fabulous return which will occur sometime this week. (hopefully) xD**_

_**Until Then,**_

_**Magic Wizard **_


	5. Chapter 4-Rosemary

_Last Time..._

"Tris..." I begin.  
"That's not my name! My name is Beatrice Prior." She says.  
"I know, you just use to like being called Tris." I say quietly. She doesn't say anything. Instead she opens the door and walks out. I think about following her, but I shouldn't. She doesn't know who I am so chasing after her would only freak her out. I sigh and grab a beer from the fridge.

* * *

Chapter 4-Rosemary

The next morning I get a knock on my door. I open it, hoping it would be Tris, but knowing that it wouldn't. Instead Rosemary was at the door. She was wearing a black turtleneck and black leather pants. Her hair was in a fishtail braid and she had a leather jacket and some black boots on.

"What the fuck Rosemary. How could you keep such a secret from me?" I shout.

"I keep a lot of secrets, you're going to have to be specific." She says coldly.

"Tris was alive this whole entire time and you didn't bother to tell me. Instead you let me suffer." I say bitterly.

"How did you find out?" She asks.

"She came to my house to get a document from my last mission for you." I say.

"You idiot, do you honestly believe I would send your dead girlfriend to your apartment when I was trying to hide her identity?" She shouts. "She's most likely a mole, working for the Faction Alliance." She continues. The Faction Alliance is a group of people who believe that the factions should coexist and basically they still believe factions are needed in society. But Tris would never be apart of that.

"And as to why I kept it such a secret, Four…she doesn't have any of her memories. And I think it's time I told you what really happened that fatal day." Rosemary says.

I motion for Rosemary to come inside but she ignores me.

"That day, when Tris went in the Weapons Lab, she survived the death serum, but David shot her. She still managed to release the memory serum obviously but it affected her as well. When David was affected, he saw Tris dying and since he had lost his memory, he carried her out and rushed her to the hospital. I wasn't made aware of this until she joined our squad.."

"So instead you make me believe my girlfriend is dead?" I ask.

"She's not your girlfriend Four. She DOESN'T remember you."

"But I could of made her remember me. You can't forget our kind of love."

"But then you wouldn't be focused on your missions, now would you?" She says harshly.

"Well I couldn't focus when I heard Tris died either. And I sure as hell won't be able to focus now. What the hell Rose? What. The. Hell?"

"You've never called me Rose before…" She says quietly under her breath before continuing.

"What if I wished Tris wasn't alive right now? Would you hate me for that?"

"Yea…" That was all I could say before Rosemary kissed me. She then said:

"I am just too selfish aren't I?" And before I can even respond, she's gone.

_Selfish isn't what I would describe you Rose._

* * *

Tris's Pov

Taking those papers from that guy was really easy, but what he said to me kinda shook me up. I feel like I've seen him before, although I swear I've never met the guy till now. He's very handsome and looks very tough. But he seemed broken from something. I think it has to do with me, but I don't have time to worry about this. I have other things to deal with that involve the Faction Alliance. And before you ask, no I am not a member of this wretched group. I just rather do my job without rules. I'd like to break the Faction Alliance from the inside. I'm a double agent, although I wasn't given any command by the government to do anything like this. However, I have to keep these people from reinstating the factions. I must...

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Ok...funny story, true story. I already wrote this chapter a while ago but I didn't know about it, until I looked in my notepad. But I was planning on expanding Tris's Pov, but I think I've made you guys wait wayyyyyy too long. So I'll just submit this as is and see how it goes. But I wanted to address something real quick. **

**As of now, I have fixed my mistake about Tris's eyes. I am too lazy to look who wrote that comment but thank you for correcting me. I was kinda looking at Shaliene Woodley (if that is how you spell her name) while I was writing, plus I saw Divergent around that time. So yea...not the best idea to watch the movie and then write the fanfic xD **

**But I gtg do my thing now so ttyl peoples.**

**Magic Wizard**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Marcus

Tris's Pov.

I race into the woods, looking back to make sure I'm not being followed. I can't afford Rosemary or that guy following me. I think his name was Four? I'm not sure, I vaguely remember Rosemary mentioning it. I spot an old abandoned factory and make my way in. This is one of the bases for The Faction Alliance. They don't tell me much, because back then I was REALLY against the factions, so they don't completely trust me. That makes sense, but for PETE'S SAKE I DON'T REMEMBER SHIT! I wonder what I was like and why I can't remember anything. A man walks up to me and says:

"Tris, did you get the document?" I nod and he smirks before continuing.

"Excellent. Follow me." He guides me to an office and tells me to wait. I don't understand why they need documents about Four, although it's not my place to ask. Eventually, a man exits and warmly says:

"Hello Tris. I haven't seen you in a while. Although, you probably don't remember me...my name is Marcus."

That name rings in my ears. I slowly walk into his office and hand him the document. He tears it open and reads it slowly.

"How's Four?"

"How the hell would I know?" I respond.

"So you don't remember him either?" He says chuckling.

"I don't remember a thing." I whisper.

"Interesting..." He murmurs before putting the document down.

"You've already read this haven't you? You were curious about what it was and then you saw his name and was curious about who he was, weren't you?"

"I read it because I wanted to know what it was." I reply coldly.

"You're brutally honest. I think I like this version of Tris better." He laughs before continuing.

"If you're so interested in him, then I'll assign you to watch over him. He's probably in agony that his little girlfriend doesn't even remember him! That's priceless..." He then gets really serious.

"However, I'll be watching you, so if I see a hint of betrayal, I'll dispose of you. Understood? The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're the pawn I need to manipulate Four. If not, you'd be just like his mother. Such a shame she got into that _accident_."

"Understand this, I'm not your pawn. If you want Four, you'll have to play by my rules. Otherwise, go find yourself someone else who can manipulate him." I bark.

"But don't you want to know more about your past? More so about Four. YOUR BOYFRIEND?" He smirks.

"My past is my past. It's not important." I say coldly. "I suggest you learn that lesson Marcus." I continue before exiting.

Four's Pov.

I'm so confused. Does Rosemary have feelings for me? Is that why she hid Tris from me? How could she do something like that? She's twisted and insane. I get out of the shower and hear a knock on my door. Who the hell could that be? I wrap a towel around my waist before heading over to the door. I open it to see Tris.

"What the hell?" I murmur.

"Here." She says, handing me a document. It's the one she stole. But why is she returning it? Before I can even say anything, she's sitting on my couch.

"Nice place you got here. And nice abs." She says smirking. I then realize that I'm not dressed.

"I'll be right back. Don't go stealing more things from me."

"I might." She says. I enter my bedroom and quickly change into the nicest casual clothes I have. Does that even make sense? I feel like a girl, dressing up for a date. I exit and Tris is still there, looking through more documents.

"I didn't steal them this time." She says.

"If you wanna know something, just ask." I say taking the documents away from her.

"What am I to you then?" She asks.

"You were...my girlfriend. But you died. At least I thought you did. I had your ashes, that the morgue gave me. I guess they weren't yours after all. But I missed you so much, Tris." I hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." She says.

"Do you remember your tattoos?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies. "I remember my tattoos and I remember my family. That's it." She continues.

"Try remembering me." I take off my shirt revealing the tattoo on my back. "Remember this?"

She places her hand on my back, taking it in. "I remember this tattoo. I remember thinking that it was the most meaningful tattoo I'd ever seen." She says slowly. I turn around and kiss her passionately.

"Remember my kisses?" I whisper in her ear. "Our first kiss was just like this, except it wasn't here." She kisses me back and then breaks away.

"I don't remember that kiss..." She says quietly. I pull her in for a hug but she breaks away.

"I gotta go. I gotta do the thing with some people at the place. Yeah, well... I'm going now, bye." She quickly exits my apartment leaving me dazed. Did she remember something after all?

Tris's Pov.

What the hell was that? I remember his touch, his warmth, his kisses, his tattoos, his brilliance...I remember every aspect about him but not the memories we shared. I know what he's like as a person, but I don't know what we did together. What the hell? I'm so confused. There's butterflies in my stomach that I can't control and I can't breathe and I need to escape from all this. I race into the park hoping Four isn't following me. It takes me a while to realize that he's not. I sit on a bench and try to calm my racing heart. But I can't. Why can't I remember him? I remember my family but I can't remember anything else. I think I'm in love with him...but I don't even know what he was to me in the past! I can't keep thinking about this, I'll never remember the past so I gotta let it go. I'm not in love with him, I was just attracted by the fact that his shirt was off and he had a sexy tattoo and he had gorgeous eyes and...

SNAP OUT OF IT TRIS!

I need to focus. But it's really hard. I feel like I can't think anymore. I want to just go back there and spend the whole day with him. What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't even know him! My phone buzzes and I pick it up. It's Marcus.

"I got you the apartment next to Four. I already moved all your stuff there so you can keep a closer eye on him. Learn anything new?"

"Nothing really. Everything I learned, was from what he told me."

"What the hell Tris. Did I say you could make contact with him? I only said you can talk to him IF NECESSARY."

"Well I found it necessary." I said before hanging up. I walk around some more until it gets dark and head back to the apartment complex. I then realize that I don't know what room is mine so I text Marcus and he responds saying:

_You disobeyed orders...find it on your own. I left the key by the door of your room though._

I head up to Four's room because I know it's next door. I have one shot to guess if it's the one to the left or right. I head over to the door on the left look around for a key. There's no key around it so I head over to the one on the right and there's no key there either. I hear Four's door open and he's holding the key laughing.

"I heard someone was moving in, so I decided, why not fuck with them?" He then realizes that it's me and not some random person he's never met.

"Can I have my key back now?" I say awkwardly. His smile fades.

"Oh...uh...yeah." He replies.

"Um...which door did you get the key from?" I ask.

"The one on the left." He says quietly.

"Thanks." I say awkwardly as he closes his door. I open the door to my apartment and see all my stuff is inside. I crash on the couch exhausted. The last thing I wanted was to see Four. And now he knows I live next door to him?! This day cannot get worse. Then I here the doorbell ring and I open it to see Marcus.

"Guess who's got them self a roommate?" He laughs.

**MAGIC WIZARD'S CORNER**

**Hey guys... *gets cut off***

**Readers: Fuck you! You haven't updated in forever. We're done with you!**

**Me: But- baby panda? ^.^**

**Readers: Okay...we'll sort of forgive you...**

**Me: YAY! :D**

**Anyway, I am so sorry! I haven't really had time to update and I did want to make this the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfic (which means it'd have to be 4,000 words) but I couldn't. So I will probably make either the next chapter or the chapter after that 4,000 words long. But hooray for Tris/Four awkwardness right?!**

**And eww Marcus, why are you living with Tris now?**

**Marcus: To fuck with Tobias. **

**Tris: Who's Tobias.**

**Marcus: You are so lucky you're a pawn right now cause you are so useless otherwise!**

**Tris: ...fuck you.**

**Four: What the hell? Why is Marcus here?**

**Me: So he can fuck with you...all night long xD**

**Marcus: Shut up Magic Wizard or I will end you!**

**Me: Sure you will.**

**Four: I'm disturbed. **

**Me: Tell me about it...I didn't know you're dad was a creepo.**

**Marcus: I'm warning you...**

**Me: Go eat a pineapple!**

**Marcus: ok... -.- **

**The End**

**Anyway, leave a comment letting me know what you think about this chapter and what you think about Marcus being a huge creepo. **

**Marus: Hey!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**See you next time guys :D**

**-Magic Wizard**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What The Hell?

Tris's Pov.

"What the Hell are you doing here Marcus?!" I exclaim.

"Now now Tris, I don't think you want Tobias to hear you." I drag him into my apartment and slam the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Tobias could see you! What if he finds out we're living together?" I shout.

" . ?docid=42087252 Tris, you really thought I was going to live with you? Don't make me laugh. I live in the apartment upstairs along with all the other upper class. I moved in yesterday. However, I do need to check up on you every once in a while right?"

"Again, what if Tobias sees you?" I exclaim.

"I'm pretty sure you can control him long enough to keep him away from me right? All you have to do is bat those eyes and he'll pay attention to you for days." He responds calmly.

"Whatever..."I mutter.

"Anyway, I just came by to drop off some documents. I need you to write down anything you see in Tobias's apartment." He then hands me a recorder.

"Also, I need you to record any conversations you have with him. He might let something slip about the government or maybe he'll say something stupid that will make me smirk for a minute. Either way, it's important that you do this."

"Are you doing this so you can also see what I say around Tobias?" I ask.

"Maybe. But I also know that you can just delete conversations or not record them to begin with so that's why I put some bugs in your apartment and in some of your stuff. That way, you can't hide what you said behind my back. I'm going to go now. I have to reacquaint myself to my apartment. Goodbye..." He leaves and shuts the door. What the hell is going through that man's mind; I have no idea.

Four's Pov.

What the hell? Tris lives next door now? When the hell did that happen?! I can't get a break, now can I? Everywhere I turn, she's there. Why wasn't it like this years ago? Why did she decide to come back now?! I need to know why she's all of the sudden in my life again when she doesn't even know who I am. Is she really a double agent for the faction alliance like Rosemary thought? I keep thinking about Tris and Rosemary and all that shit.

_*flashback*_  
_"What if I wished Tris wasn't alive right now? Would you hate me for that?"_  
_"Yea..."_  
_"I'm just too selfish aren't I?"_  
_*end of flashback*_

I finally realized that Rose had kissed me that night. I had completely ignored her because of Tris. Maybe I have been so focused on my past, I can't see the future.

_*flashback*_  
_"Tris what are you doing?"_  
_"I'm seeking higher ground so I can see their flag. You coming."_  
_"Yeah..."_  
_..._  
_"What's wrong?"_  
_"Nothing..."_  
_"Are you afraid of heights?"_  
_"..."_  
_*end of flashback*_

Memories of Tris continue to flow into my brain, reminding me of why I love her so much.

_*flashback*_  
_"You ready for your fear simulator?"_  
_"Yeah...let's get this over with..."_  
_..._  
_"How did you know what was going on?"_  
_"I don't know..."_  
_"You're divergent aren't you?"_  
_"No..."_  
_"You better find a better way to conceal it Tris, or you'll end up dead."_  
_"..."_  
_*end of flashback*_  
I miss her so much, but there's no way she'll ever remember me. She'll never remember the memories we shared. I'm stuck to carry that burden. I was so close to moving on, but she came back and now I'll never be the same. I'll never recover from this constant heartache, but I can't let her get to me. I need to get over Tris because there's no way we're ever getting back together. I grab my phone and contemplate calling Rosemary. I finally dial her number and call her.  
"Four?"

"Hey Rose...I was wondering if you...uh...maybe wanted to go on a date?"

"Hang up and call me again. That was the lamest sentence I ever heard you say." She hangs up before I can interject. Did she do that simply because of the way I said it, or does she have another reason. I dial her number again and she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Let's go on a date."

"Four? Why the hell do you wanna go on a date with me when your_ true love_ is our there?!"

I knew it.

"I guess you're right..."

"Don't ever try to ask me out with half-assed feelings again." She hangs up again, leaving me speechless.

I guess I should probably get some sleep. Maybe I'll check up on Tris in the morning.

Tris's Pov.

I wake up to the sounds of knocking. I swear if that's Marcus, I will stab him for waking me up so early. I open the door to see Tobias standing there awkwardly.

"Can I come in?" He asks while leaning on the door frame.

"Sure. I gotta go change and stuff though, so make yourself at home till I'm ready." I enter my room and throw on the nicest causal clothes I could find. Then I turn on the recorder and toss it into a bag.

Wait, why am I dressing up for him? He's barely an acquaintance let alone someone I'd be interested in. I rush into my bathroom and brush my teeth thoroughly and spray a little perfume. Not too much, but just enough to make it seem like I showered. I comb my hair and quickly tie it into a ponytail and nonchalantly walk into my living room to see Tobias reading a book that was on my shelf.

"Since you read some of my documents, I thought it was only fair. History of The Factions huh? Interesting choice considering this book is banned." He says coolly.

"You don't really seem like the rule follower type." I say while taking a seat next to him.

"I'm just curious why you have it."

"I wanted to find out more about the past, specifically why everyone was so against the factions including myself."

"Well I can tell you why I was against it. If you want..."

"Sure..."

"Well the factions emphasized one characteristic. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to be smart, caring, honest, daring, peaceful... I wanted to be a whole person, instead of part of it."

"Is that why you got that tattoo on your back?" I spurt out.

"You remember my tattoo?" He asks surprised.

"When I saw it at your apartment, I instantly remembered it...I just realized the connection though..." She says.

"Tris..."

"I forgot. Is there a reason why you came over?" I blurted out. I didn't want to talk about that time in his apartment.

"I just came to check up on you." He murmurs.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. I'm about to go out though. So I'll see you around."

"Wait! Tris..." He says as I drag him out the door.

"Do you wanna go on a date?" He blurts out.

"I gotta go..." I close the door slowly and slide down to the floor. Did that really just happen? I stop the recording and sigh. Did Tobias really just ask me out?

Tobias's Pov.

So that didn't go to plan...  
I wasn't really expecting her to say yes, but I was hoping she'd at least think about it. But I guess she has her heart set on forgetting me. Maybe it's really time that I forget her too. I walk back into my apartment to see Rosemary sitting on my couch.

"It's so easy to find your spare." She says smirking. "Anyway, get your bags ready. We're going back to base for a week. The Faction Alliance is on the 've recently been trying to get the aid of ex-dauntless members and you know how dauntless can get. Promise them a fun time, and they're in. We need to shut their little meeting down before any deals are made. The commander will brief you about it more when we get back to base."

"Rose?" I ask.

"What?"

"After this mission, can I stay at your place for a little while?"

"Sure...I don't care..."

"Thanks. I'll go get ready." I walk into my room and pack about two weeks worth of clothes. I reenter my living room to see Rose waiting by the door with her black trench coat in hand.

"You know it's cold outside right?" I mutter.

"We won't be outside till we exit the apartment complex though." She replies before exiting.

I follow her quickly and I hear someone's door open. I look back and see Tris staring right at us. She quickly ducks back into her apartment and closes the door. I hope she didn't misinterpret that...  
I can't worry about that though. I need to focus on the mission. Rosemary drives me to her house and grabs her bag. She rushes back into the car and drives us to base. The commander is waiting for us.

"Tobias...it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too sir. Rosemary informed me a little about the mission. Can you provide more information."

"The Faction Alliance is planning to meet some ex-dauntless members in an abandoned safe house tomorrow. There, they will finalize their alliance. We cannot allow that to happen, because The Faction Alliance is already big...befriending the dauntless could double their masses. That's why, we're going to make it seems as though The Faction Alliance was bait to catch the ex-dauntless members. Thus, they'll break ties with The Faction Alliance, ruining their agreement. We just need someone on the inside to play along with it."

"I happen to know someone who's secretly working for The Faction Alliance. All she wants is to destroy them, so I'm sure she'll be willing to switch sides." Rose says boldly.

"Who?" The commander asks.

I don't like where this is going...

Tris's Pov.

What the hell? Some guy he is. He asks me out and then not even an hour later, I see him with Rosemary! He's got a bag packed and everything. I knew she liked him...she used to talk about him a lot around me as if I knew him. But she knew damn well Tobias and I have history...even if I don't remember it. I can't believe him. First he shows me his tattoos and kisses me, then he tells me the sob story and asks me out, then he's gone with another girl! Ugh what is this feeling?

Is this...jealousy?

It can't be. I don't even know Tobias like that. I'm just enraged that he tried to play me. That's all. Well since he's gone, I have the chance to snoop through some of his stuff. I head over to his apartment and look under the vase next to his door. The key isn't there. Where did he put it? Did Rosemary move it? That little bitch probably did so I couldn't get in. I know she's already suspicious of my involvement with The Faction Alliance, but there's no way I'm letting her best me. I look under his mat and it's not there either. I dig around the dirt in the pot and finally find the key. In her face. I unlock the door and begin looking through his stuff. I hear his phone ring and the caller I.D says it's Tobias. Why would he be calling his home phone, when no one's home. Unless it's... I pick up the phone.

"Told you she would try to snoop in your house while you were gone!"

"Rosemary..."

"Hello Tris, or should I call you a factionist?"

"How did you know I would be in Tobias's apartment around this time? The chances of that are very skim."

"Well Tobias and I left about fifteen minutes ago. I assumed you'd be suspicious and try to get in. So I hid the key somewhere else, knowing it would take you about five minutes to find it. I did hide it deep in the dirt. Then I decided to give you a little time to snoop so that way when I called, you'd be compelled to pick up. Excellent planning skills, am I right?" She asks while laughing. I can imagine her smirking already.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"First, are you bugged?" She asks.

"Hold on a minute." I respond.

I grab a towel from Tobias's apartment, run into my own, strip naked, drop all of my stuff there, and return back.

"Not anymore."

"Good. We don't want you're boss to hear. We want you to get recruited to go to the alliance meeting way, when we show up, we can say you ratted them out. We'll get you out safely...unfortunately. But the ex-dauntless will never trust The Faction Alliance and we'll probably get some good arrests."

I chuckle lightly before responding.

"I'll do it. I've already been recruited for it anyway. If you need me, I'll be snooping."

"Oh Tris...I moved all of Four's documents into a safe hiding spot. Unlike the keys, I have no intention of letting you find it." She says before hanging up.  
God I hate her...  
I decide to give up and return back to my apartment. I put on my clothes and lie in bed thinking about the many ways I could kill Rosemary.

Tobias's Pov.

"She'll do it." Rose says to the commander.

"Great. You're dismissed. Both of you, head back to the base dorms and reacquaint yourselves with your old rooms. I grab Rosemary's arm and drag her to the side.

"Why the hell would you get Tris involved?" I bark.

"Because two birds one stone. We get The Faction Alliance, we can get her to stop whatever she's doing. Don't you feel weird that she's trying to snoop in your apartment?"

"I have nothing to hide."

"But what if she has to report information about you to someone?"

"She wouldn't. She just wants to know about her past."

"You're so naive. When have my hunches ever been wrong?" She asks. I stay silent and she continues.

"That's what I thought. It's sad that I know your _true love's_ motives better than you do."

"What's your problem Rose? Seriously, what do you have against Tris. Maybe she's pretending to work for The Faction Alliance. Maybe she's trying to stop them from the inside."

"Why would she be against something she doesn't even remember?" She says conspiratorially. I remained quiet because I didn't know how to answer that.

"Furthermore, why is she trying to steal you away from me, when she doesn't even remember who you are?" She walks away and I realize there's nothing I can do, but give Rose her space. I call my house phone to see if Tris is still there, but she doesn't pick up so I'm assuming she left. I enter my old room and realize that literally nothing has changed. I notice an old picture of Tris and I on my nightstand and I look at it longingly. She looked so carefree in this picture as she held my hand and screamed into the wind that she was dauntless. I just wish she remembered...

_*flashback*_  
_"Tobias...Please hear me. You're under the simulation, but you can get out of it. You're divergent...I can't stand to kill you in this fight so if you must...kill me instead."_  
_She grabbed my hand, placed the gun in it, and pointed it at her head._  
_"It's me Tobias. Break through...because I don't want to live in a world without you..."_  
_*end of flashback*_

**Magic Wizard's Corner**  
**Okay, so I owed you guys a huge chapter and thus I have delivered 2921 words worth of it. Now you have to forgive me right? :D**  
**Besides I've decided that writing a 4,000 word chapter is too difficult for me. So I'll just write 2,500+ words chapters.**  
**Anyway, I've noticed I haven't been getting many reviews lately. It's partially my fault for going hiatus, but come on guys. I miss your comments. Pls leave me a review (good, bad, random, whatever). Also, leave some suggestions you might have.**  
**Now to the juicy stuff:**  
**Does Tris have feelings for Tobias?**  
**Will Tobias move on from Tris?**  
**Will Rosemary manage to steal Four away?**  
**What will Marcus have to say about Tris and Four's conversation?**  
**Find out the answers to maybe two of these questions next time on...**

**MISSING TRIS! (get the total drama island reference? :D)**  
**-Magic Wizard**


End file.
